


Meaning of Life

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: (Set during episode 84)To him, feelings were nothing but pain. After Lost Incident happened, he never thought he would feel ever again... Until one day... Ryoken sees someone unexpected while passing the graveyard.





	Meaning of Life

 

Ryoken Kogami was never a person that expressed a lot of feelings. He was silent. Closed off. Rarely opening to his teammates. But again. Rarely. He never considered feelings as a good side of life. Being too happy, careless, joyful... Could lead to heartbreak. He never had real friends. The only kids he spent time with were children of Lost Incident. He had to serve as a bait for their capture. They were all happy, careless, joyful... Innocent. And ended up being put through such pain and despair.

 

 

 

To him, feelings were nothing but pain. After Lost Incident, he never thought he would feel ever again...

 

 

 

Until one day...

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I didn't think I would ever see him outside of LINK VRAINS. Yet, the faith brought us together. He was there, sitting in front of a tombstone with bangs covering his crystal eyes. I peeked at him from behind the wall not wanting to him of my presence.

 

 

 

He was sobbing quietly while clutching the grass around the tombstone until his knuckles became paler. He was mumbling something. Then I noticed he wasn't only crying and sobbing... He was also... Smiling?

 

 

 

"Well, soon might be my last fight!" he spoke with a pained laugh "Guess we'll see again soon. I'm really looking forward to that" I didn't know why, but something about the way he said that made me feel bitter anger. He said it with a chuckle. Did he want to die?

 

 

 

"I know it's been 10 years already. But I miss you very much. I've met such great friends. Flame is always beside me, he is really caring and overprotective, but can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He helped me to overcome my trauma of darkness and despair. He just appeared out of nowhere. But his appearance made my life turn better" that's when I noticed that the Fire Ignis wasn't with him. Where was it?

 

 

 

"Then there is Kusanagi. He's a really great cook! Honestly! His smile can bring thousands, no, BILLIONS of people in front of his cafe in a second. He's really kind. I wish you and papa could meet him. He's really sad ever sad since his brother's consciousness was taken. I bet mama's cooking skills would be a great help! And if something ever broke, papa could fix that! I just really wish you were here... You could help me too" mama and papa? Is that a teenager I'm looking at or a lost kid?

 

 

 

"Also. There is this guy. Yusaku Fujiki. He's a really strange person. He has an Ignis just like me. His name's Ai and he knows a lot of tricks how to drive Yusaku crazy even though Yusaku is a rather serious person. He doesn't show his feelings very often. Lost Incident left a really big scar on him. I'm really trying to help him feel like human again. I know he's doing well because few days ago, he called me best friend" he chuckled at what he said before lowering his head even lower "But I know he'll never see me they way I see him..." he likes Playmaker? That cold bastard? He must be joking! Wait, why is that my problem? It's not like I have feelings for him...

 

 

 

Or do I?

 

 

 

"Today, I wanted to make you proud by defeating the leader of Hanoi... I swore..." his crying increased "I swore... But I couldn't do it. Is it because I'm to stupid? Not wanting to cause more suffer... I'm sorry... Because of me... Your souls cannot rest in peace... Please forgive me!" I started to feel stinging pain my chest. But why? Why did I feel so much emotions around that boy?

 

 

 

I couldn't control myself anymore. I stood up from where I was hiding and walked to him. He was kneeling still mumbling about how guilty he felt until I put my hand on his shoulder. He immediately froze and gasped. After few seconds of complete silence, he turned around his shining blue eyes staring at me widely. I kept on a serious face not daring to blink. He continued to stare at me with big crystal irises covered in confusion before breaking the silence.

 

 

 

"Who are you? What are you doing?" he asked eyes narrowing slightly. His fist looking ready to beat me up in one swift moment if I said something wrong. Better not to introduce myself then.

 

 

 

"You look like you could use some comfort" I said in emotionless tone.

 

 

 

Hope I didn't sound like an idiot.

 

 

 

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you know me!" he snapped looking away. I remembered the same time I felt like him. Hurt. Vulnerable. Filled with despair.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_I stared at the dead body of my mother. Laying emotionless on the ground, eyes wide opened. Staring through me. I tried to hold back my sobbing. We were in store, when a robbery happened. We ran to hide but she was shoot in the chest during that but also managed to shoot the robber in the head with the revolver she always carried with her and he fell on the ground dead. Before her soul went to the sky, she handed me her weapon and called me..._

 

 

 

_"Revolver..." and then closed her eyes for the last time._

 

 

 

_After that, I locked myself away. She was the only family I had after dad went comatose. I could still see him in VRAINS. But he was too busy to talk._

 

 

 

_I didn't like death. It splits people from their loved ones. Locking them into coffins for eternity. Away from the human sight._

 

 

 

_Other knights understood the situation I was in and let me be. But Spectre was way to stubborn to do so._

 

 

 

_"Ryoken-sama! You have to eat something!" he cried banging on the door of my locked room furiously. I didn't bother to get up and continued to lay on my bed._

 

 

 

_"Why does it matter to you?I t's not like you know me!" there was long silence before a heavy sigh was heard and footsteps heading to distance._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"Maybe, but I do know how it is to lose something you care for really much" I said kneeling down to his level and staring at the tombstone. It was modestly, but sill passionately decorated. He was careful to get every detail.

 

 

 

"Oh..." was all he muttered before looking away from the tombstone and away from me "What did you lose?" His question caught me off guard. I sighed sadly.

 

 

 

"Everything" he nodded not wanting to dig into my privacy anymore.

 

 

 

He slowly got up and started to walk away.

 

 

 

"Well..." he said glancing at me with a hope filled smile "I hope you'll soon realize how the world means to you more than you think"

 

 

 

I was frozen.

 

 

 

He wasn't the only one who got comforted that day.

 

 

 

I was too.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

I froze on my spot as I saw Soulburner's LP hit zero. He was so close to reaching the victory, and the Wind Ignis blew it away. My breath hitched as it walked to Soulburner. And my heart stopped as his data and consciousness were stolen by the merciless of the AI.

 

 

 

Then I realized...

 

 

 

I lost the meaning of life...


End file.
